fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Fencer F/Gameplay
Battle System Basic System Battles take place on a 3D battlefield. Turn order is determined by the MOV value of your allies and enemies. Tension Tension accumulates by performing certain actions in battle, such as defeating enemies, inflicting and receiving damage. Certain effects occur depending on a character's Tension level. When Tension is high, characters will deal more damage, and when it's low, characters will suffer more damage. Also, when a character's Tension reaches a certain point, they'll be able to Fairize (transform). HP Bar The HP bar above enemies' heads displays how much damage you need to inflict before an enemy is defeated! Whether you want to take them out one at a time, or use an area attack to defeat them all at once, you are free to respond as the situation demands. Fairy Growth When characters level up, their stats will increase but they won't learn any skills or magic. That's handled by each character's Fury. As a Fencer wields their Fury, they'll grow alongside their respective fairy partner. Combos You can perform combos by assigning techniques to the △ ○ □ buttons. Depending on your combo count, you can perform up to four techniques in one turn. Your first technique is fixed, but you can assign additional techniques to the △ ○ □ buttons as you unlock more combo slots. Customization You can increase your combo count and learn new techniques by spending Weapon Points (WP) within the Weapon Boost menu. Even weak characters can be trained to fight using multiple combos instead of just relying on skills or magic. However, if you want to utilize combos effectively, you must pay close attention to each weapon's type. Each weapon form can bestow various advantages, such as: *Increased hit count! *Inflicting status ailments easier! *Increased damage to launched enemies Certain techniques are classified as Launch Attacks or Air Attacks. After using a Launch Attack to send an enemy sky high, if you follow up with an Air Attack, your character will leap into the air to attack them just like the name suggests! As a special bonus, if you use Air Attacks in this manner, they deal much more damage than usual. Weapon Shapeshift Depending on which technique you use, a character's weapon will change forms. For example, the default state for Fang`s weapon is a sword, but it can also transform into an axe or a gun. These transformations can vary among each character, and include weapons such as glaives, bows, and greatswords! Special Commands Aside from common battle commands like attacking and using magic, each character has their own special command. However, special commands have tradeoffs, so be careful if you plan to use them. Fairize When a Fencer's bond with their fairy partner is especially powerful, they can transform, or "Fairize", into a powerful combat form. This form is known as "Fury Form." Tension Fang and his allies each have a meter called the Tension Gauge. During battle, the Tension Gauge will fill depending on your actions. When your Tension is high, your attack power will increase, but when it's low, your defense will decrease. When your Tension reaches a certain point, you can Fairize (transform). While transformed, your power will increase tremendously and you will be able to use certain skills. However, once your Tension drops below a certain point, you will be forced to disassemble. Using your Tension properly and knowing when to Fairize is the key to success. Exclusive Skills While in Fury Form, each character has access to a very powerful skill that can only be used in this form. Fang also has a second even more powerful unlockable skill. These skills are so strong that they even come with their own theme music. Their cost is rather high though, and you need to spend HP to use them. Watch closely for an opening and use these skills when the time is right. Avalanche Attack When an enemy stumbles during one of your attacks, you can perform a unified assault with your teammates known as an Avalanche Attacks. When an Avalanche Attack is triggered, your allies can gang up on the enemy with their own combo attacks as long as their turns precede the enemy's. The characters who contribute to an Avalanche Attack will not lose their turn, and can still act normally once their turn arrives. Avalanche Attacks can randomly occur when a character critically strikes, but they can also activate when you attack an enemy with a weapon they're weak against. The word "WEAK!" will appear when an enemy is vulnerable to a particular weapon, so keep an eye out for it! Weapon weaknesses can vary depending on the enemy, so make sure you equip a variety of different weapon techniques when you visit a dungeon for the first time! Menu Weapon Boost When a character levels up, their stats will increase, but they will not learn magic, skills, or abilities. To learn these, you must spend WP (Weapon Points), which is separate from traditional experience points. In the Weapon Boost menu, you can spend WP to boost specific parameters, or learn new magic, skills, abilities, and combos. Categories There are five weapon boost categories: *'Parameters': In addition to traditional parameters such as attack and defense, you can also increase your combo count and attack range! Depending on what you pick, you can boost it by up to 10 ranks! *'Skills': Every character can learn powerful skills that are unique to them! Some skills can wipe out every enemy at once, while others can be used as a trump card during boss fights... It's up to you, the player, to determine how best to use your various skills! *'Magic': Characters can learn different types of elemental attack magic or provide aid during prolonged fights with support magic! If you focus solely on boosting magic, it's possible to learn extremely powerful spells during the early portions of the game! *'Abilities': Characters can learn a variety of abilities that provide different passive effects. Some abilities can prevent status ailments like poison, while others can increase certain parameters if specific prerequisites are met! There is no limit to the number of abilities a character can possess, and abilities take effect as soon as you learn them! *'Combos (Normal Attacks)': During battle, your normal attacks consist of different combo techniques that you assign to the ×△□ buttons, but by spending WP you can learn new techniques to assign! Depending on the technique, your Fury can change into different forms such as swords or guns, attack enemies in the air, or inflict status ailments! Fairies When you obtain a new Fury, the fairy that resides in that Fury will join your team. Within the Fairies menu, you can view the stats and abilities of the fairies you've recruited. Presents Sometimes your fairies might give you presents. This is indicated by the present icon that appears on the fairy's portrait. You will get one for talking to them for the first time, one after battling 50 times together and one for 200. Resonance Effect Similar to equipment, the Resonance Effect can increase a Fencer's stats. All you have to do is equip a Fencer with one of the fairies you've recruited. When a Fencer is undergoing the Resonance Effect, their equipped fairy will gain experience points and level up at certain intervals. (Fairies can gain a maximum of 10 levels.) When a fairy levels up, their stats will increase and they might even learn some new abilities! There's no downside to equipping a fairy, so make sure you don't forget about the Resonance Effect! In addition to any abilities learned through Weapon Boost, the abilities of any fairies you've equipped through the Resonance Effect will affect Fang and his allies. Furthermore, similar abilities can stack with one another. Depending on the combination of abilities, you may be able to produce powerful effects! Choosing the most effective fairy for any given situation will put you on the path to victory! World Godly Revival You can gradually weaken the seals containing the Goddess and Vile God by removing the furies (fairy weapons) embedded in their bodies. You will need fairies before you can remove a Fury. As you progress through the story, fairies will join your party and you can use them to help break the seals. However, the seals containing the Gods have powerful defense mechanisms, so you will have to fight a battle before you can successfully remove a Fury. All Furies contain special abilities, and these abilities will be inherited by the fairy you select to remove the Fury. Furthermore, you can also remove Furies from the Vile God. According to the story, you must remove the Furies containing the Goddess, but it the Vile God also has Furies lodged in his body...it's unimaginable that someone would actually try to remove the Vile God's Furies... The Vile God or the Goddess, the choice is yours. It is possible to unseal both gods by the end. World Shaping Once you fulfill certain requirements, your Furies will gain the power to shape the world itself. If you stab a Fury into the ground near a dungeon on the World Map screen, it will cause that nearby dungeon to transform. This effect is known as World Shaping. Effect Radius As the fairies inside your Furies gain levels, the radius of their respective Shaping Effects will expand. By raising your fairies' levels and overlapping their Furies' effect ranges, you can cause multiple Shaping Effects to occur at once inside a dungeon. *As fairies gain levels, their Fury's effect radius will expand but their Shaping Effects will remain unchanged. Off-Limit Zones In addition to its World Shaping effect radius, a stabbed Fury will generate an Off-Limit Zone that prevents other Furies from being stabbed too close to it. At first, a Fury's Off-Limit Zone will match the size of its World Shaping effect radius, which will prevent you from stacking multiple Shaping Effects. However, as your fairies gain levels, their Furies' effect radius will gradually expand and surpass their Off-Limit Zone. Shaping Effects The effects of World Shaping vary depending on the Fury that you stab into the ground. At first glance, you might think all the effects are beneficial, such as boosting EXP or increasing the item drop rate. But there are some effects that cause you to gain reduced EXP, or that prevent allies and enemies from using magic at all! When you're World Shaping, try overlapping similar effects with each other so you minimize any detrimental effects! Example of Overlapping Effects EXP + 5% + EXP + 10% = EXP + 15% It seems there is no limit when overlapping different World Shaping effects, so it's possible to apply every single effect that appears in the game onto one dungeon. Shukesoo's Tower Shukesoo's Tower is a mysterious structure, the height of which changes as you participate in World Shaping. Enemies wait for you on each floor of the tower. If you defeat them, you will receive fabulous prizes. The enemies will get stronger as you ascend the tower, but the potential rewards will increase in value as well. The more swords you stab with World Shaping, the higher the tower grows. If you plan to maximize the height of Shukesoo's Tower, you may be forced to endure certain handicaps as you challenge the tower, such as fighting without a Resonance Effect equipped. As you can tell, Shukesoo's Tower is full of danger. You may face enemies that are too powerful to defeat, even if you're already strong enough to beat the game. Within Shukesoo's Tower, you are free to retreat if necessary, so even if your entire party is defeated, you won't experience a Game Over. Fighting the same battle multiple times or probing for enemy weaknesses is definitely a viable strategy! Category:Fairy Fencer F